


how are you, love?

by stanhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Hyunjae, Juyeon - Freeform, M/M, chanhee, jujae, the boyz members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanhyunjae/pseuds/stanhyunjae
Summary: 'how are you, love?' hyunjae asked seriously.'i don't know, actually'





	1. i don't know how to express myself

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction go easy on me,

juyeon’s eyes shot open as he felt a pair of eyes on him. it was dark outside, he could tell because of the moon that shined out of the window next to his bed. he finally recognized the familiar face of his boyfriend lying next to him.  
'how are you, love?' hyunjae asked sweetly, his eye smile becoming more visible.   
‘why was hyunjae awake anyway?’ juyeon wondered about it silently. just remembering about what the older had asked juyeon stared off while thinking about it, trying to find the answer down in his thoughts. what had he thought about how the previous week went for him. every single day dragged on and felt like the longest times of his life. he was definitely not sure of how he was feeling.  
'i don't know, actually' juyeon hesitantly responded. his boyfriend's eyes dropped as he frowned saddened, the response was not what he was expecting.  
hyunjae wanted his boyfriend as happy as possible, but he knew it wouldn't be good to force happiness into him. so he decided he should let juyeon know that if he wanted to speak to him, hyunjae wouldn't stop him.  
'if you want you can tell me how you're feeling, you don't have to though' hyunjae emphasized the end of the sentence to let jueyon know. he doesn't want to pressure him.  
'i know, i just really don't know how to express myself right now,' juyeon explained.  
hyunjae didn't want to overthink like most of the time, so, he just pulled juyeon's head closed and lightly kissed the top. he then moved closer to him and had juyeon's head buried in his chest.  
'you know i love you right?' hyunjae asked waiting for the response.  
'of course, i do. you better love me more than the chicken hat you have!' juyeon chuckled.  
'hey! of course, i do' hyunjae practically growled.  
'anyways, juyeon rolled his eyes knowing well hyunjae wasn't able to see him but knew from the tone of his voice what juyeon just did. 'you know i love you too right?'  
'of course my baby'  
and just like that the two fell asleep looking happy as can be.


	2. why are you blushing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juyeon stares at hyunjae for quite a while.

time passed and soon it was noon, the boys still hadn't woken up from their peaceful sleep. hyunjae heard a noise and his eyes shot open. his torso came up from the bed and he looked around.

juyeon was startled awake because of hyunjae's sudden movements. 

'what's happened jae?' juyeon asked worried while he laid up from the bed, and rubbed hyunjae's back, softly. juyeon admired his beloved even though he didn't know what was going on. hyunjae 's eyes were really beautiful.

brown and dewy was what they were. juyeon's eyes hovered all across his face and landed on his cute nose. his nose started a bit high up on his face, and it ended in a small smooth point. juyeon made his eyes travel a bit farther down to hyunjae’s lips. they were plump, and kind of chapped but that made them look all the more pretty, soft was what they looked like, he just wanted to kiss-

‘juyeon?’ hyunjae asked as he felt he was being ignored. but his cheeks were tinted pink because of the person sitting in front of him. while hyunjae was speaking all juyeon did was stare at his face. 

juyeon realized hyunjae was now just staring at him, a confused look on his face, but his cheeks were pink and the tops of his ears were getting red. 

‘why are you blushing’ juyeon was oblivious to the fact that he had been caught staring.

‘im not..’ hyunjae went on, not wanting to continue the conversation like that. ‘anyways, what i said was i just heard a noise before that woke me up and i wanted to know where it was coming from.’

‘oh okay, im sure it was just nothing or maybe the wind’ he wanted to assure his boyfriend that it was most likely nothing. he didn't want hyunjae being worried about something so small. ‘want to go out somewhere today?’ he asked as he kissed jae on the cheek.

hyunjae knew his answer before he even thought about it.

‘yeah, where do you want to go?’ hyunjae asked curious to what juyeon would suggest.

‘hmm its gonna be a surprise, get ready. oh, by the way, you can just wear some jeans and a t-shirt its nowhere classy, just be comfy, and casual.’ juyeon told him because if hyunjae knew he was going to be going somewhere fancy he wouldn't wear a beanie. even if hyunjae wasn't going somewhere nice he would still try to look better than everyone, while wearing his signature gray beanie. 

‘okay, i'll just dress comfy’ hyunjae responded. his mind went crazy with ideas of where juyeon was going to take him.


	3. don't you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um the chapter summary is the worst part of this... just read it oop

juyeon was now in the car patiently waiting for hyunjae to come out of their apartment. he waited silently while browsing his timeline on twitter, surprisingly he had about 1,400 twitter followers. he decided he would make a teet about waiting for his lover boy.

‘waiting for my rascal of a boyfriend to be ready so i can take him somewhere special.’ ten minutes later hyunjae still hadn't came down to the car so juyeon found himself getting out of the car and shutting the car door. he saw his boyfriend running out of the apartment building.

hyunjae was panting as juyeon went the way he came and opened the door for hyunjae. he noticed how he was panting then closed the door once he was inside.

juyeon went back into the car and put on his seatbelt while asking hyunjae why he was breathing so hard. hyunjae turned to him and answered.’

‘i was taking a shower then tried to get ready as fast as i could so you wouldn't have to wait very long for me. juyeon’s eyes shined of admiration because of his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. hyunjae just couldn't wait to see where they would be going, if they were going to meet people, or if it was just going to be the two of them alone. 

what juyeon had planned was, maybe you could say a romantic date, but not as much of that but more of a time to relax and maybe read a book while eating a bit. juyeon started the car up as he held hyunjae’s hand, soft and perfectly fitting in his large hand that would be seen in a yaoi manga with long, thin fingers. 

hyunjae sat still, juyeon’s hand still in his, staring out of the window observing the land outside of the car. they were driving on the freeway at the moment but he could see a shopping outlet as they passed by. in a matter of seconds, the outlet was out of sight, as hyunjae still tried to watch it.

‘hmm, i want some new shoes, maybe nikes, or adidas, or i don’t really know but i really want new shoes. i think all of the ones i have are not really my style, or i probably got the wrong size. how do i always get the wrong size anyway? i wish all shoes were in the exact same size, how come all of them are in different sizes depending on the brand? if everything was in the same measurements it would make things a hell of a lot easier, don’t you think?’ hyunjae finally finished letting out gis frustration, waiting for the other to reply. 

when he looked at juyeon he had a slight smile on his chapped lips. he let out a chuckle at his boyfriend being so talkative after not making a sound.

‘hey, why are you laughing. what’s so funny?’ hyunjae asked embarrassed. 

‘i agree with you, it sure does take more time to find the right sizes when we’re out christmas shopping, also that and you’re very indecisive about what you want to buy, but i like watching you be frustrated, you’re so cute like that.’ the younger chuckled, at the scene that played in his head from last christmas.

hyunjae wrinkled his face at how juyeon was being so weird and lovey-dovey. hyunjae was always used to the naive and gullible personality the boy had, but know that he thinks of it juyeon was always so sweet to him, he always gave him what he needed even when they weren't officially together. he gave support and love to hyunjae when he needed it the most. 

he reassured hyunjae that when he was criticized for being too talkative, that he was perfect and no one can could who he was. that it just means he has the widest of imaginations and always wants to share ideas with people around him. from that day on, hyunjae never felt bad about speaking about what was on his mind, if someone made him feel bad about who he was, he would always look back onto juyeon's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep delaying where they're going but hopefully it'll be in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, jujae is my ult ship lel. also if you havent noticed...lapslock and i didnt spell check;)


End file.
